Historys Change
by Silver Dark
Summary: Harry gets taken as a baby..... Will be SLASH between HP/TR
1. Prolouge

A/N: Ok I don't know what to say so I'll just shut up now.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Achive: If you really want it email me and tell me what site you want it on and you can have it.  
  
Spoilers: None, I think… ^_^  
  
Well on with the tale!!  
  
Historys Change.  
  
"Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak he was gone. A figure in the shadows hurried forward and picked up the bundle of blankets. The figure peered in at the sleeping boy and grinned. Blue eyes twinkling the figure pulled out a glowing blue sock, touched it to the boys nose and with a pop the figure and the boy were gone.  
  
A younger Armando Dippet was in his study when the air in front of him started to look distorted and a soft whooshing sound echoed round the room. He looked up from the tome he was reading and put it to the side. He stood up and moved behind the high-backed chair and waited.  
  
The whooshing got louder and light seemed to swirl around the distorted air. There was a small flash of light and the whooshing stopped and a figure stumbled out of the distortion. The figure looked around him and then checked on the baby in his arms before being led to the chair to sit down.  
  
"You have him then?" Armando asked, holding his arms out for the bundle.  
  
The auburn haired man nodded wearily and handed the baby over "I got there to late Armando, I couldn't save his parents."  
  
"Don't fret over it child. You did what you could and that's all you needed to do." Armando consoled the young man in the chair before him "You need some rest Albus, go to your rooms and I'll take the child to where he needs to be and I'll see you tomorrow morning." He got up and led the Transfiguration Professor to the door.  
  
"Goodbye, Harry, and good luck." 


	2. Ch 1 - Serpents Tongue?!

A/N: Ok I don't know what to say so I'll just shut up now.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Archive: If you really want it email me and tell me what site you want it on and you can have it.  
  
Spoilers: None, I think… ^_^  
  
Well on with the tale!  
  
History's Change – Chapter 1 – Serpent tongue?!  
  
Harry woke up slowly, blinking in the sunlight streaming through the window; he sat up and fumbled for his glasses on the bedside table. Looking at the bed next to him, Harry saw that his best friend was still sleeping like a baby. Shaking his head Harry hopped out of his bed and quietly slipped over to his friend's bed and slid the covers back a bit. Yawning Harry hopped into the bed next to his friend and slowly drifted off to sleep again.  
  
Harry had been dropped of at the orphanage when he was 1 year old and was put in a room that had the only other baby in it at the time. That room had been his and Toms room since. They had literally grown up together and were as close friends as you could get. When they were about 5 years old Tom had asked one of the ladies who took care of them if they were brothers or twins.  
  
"No," the lady had replied with a small laugh " you are not related in any way, but you do look alike don't you?" she had then walked off to tend to a scuffle that had broken out in the room next door.  
  
A loud bell echoed round the room rousing the boys into consciousness. Harry stretched and yawned loudly before pushing Tom off him and sliding out of his bed.  
  
"Morning Harrrrrrrry," Tom yawned sleepily before sitting up and rubbing at his eye with his fist "What were ya doin' in my bed?" he asked blinking slowly.  
  
"Couldn't get back to sleep… I'm gonna go have a shower and get breakfast ok?" Harry said gathering up his bathroom things.  
  
"Ok I'm gonna get dressed, I'll meet you in the dining room." He said and started pulling out his clothes he would wear for the day.  
  
***  
  
When Harry got to the dining room the younger kids were eating breakfast on their table and Tom was sitting at his spot on the older kid's table. Harry sat down and started eating his oatmeal and orange juice. Then trough the silence that was in the hall a scream erupted from the younger kids table "SNAKE! SNAKE!"  
  
As if powered by something unknown all the kids jumped up and moved away from the table, while Harry and Tom went over to investigate.  
  
A big brown snake was coiled up under the table with its great head raised it looked at the two boys with curiosity when they approached.  
  
"You are brave ones to come near me or maybe stupid?" the snake hissed at then.  
  
Startled that a snake of all things was speaking Tom and Harry looked at each other.  
  
"No we just came to see what the fuss was about… how can you talk to us?" Tom said confused.  
  
Harry looked at him startled at the sounds coming out of his friend's mouth. "Yeah, How can you talk to us… I've never seen a talking snake before."  
  
The snake blinked at them for a moment the let out a great hiss "You have the gift of the serpent tongue. It's been years since anyone has spoken the serpent tongue."  
  
"Serpent tongue?" Tom asked confused, and confused he was its not every day that a snake talks to you.  
  
"Do not worry about it, I will leave now and I will send out the message for no other to come here. I'll see you to young ones later." And with that the snake uncoiled itself and slithered past them, out the door.  
  
*******  
  
Read and Review?  
  
Thanks for reading this I'll post the next part ASAP. 


	3. Ch 2 - Mystery Letter!

A/N: Ok I don't know what to say so I'll just shut up now. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Archive: If you really want it email me and tell me what site you want it on and you can have it. Spoilers: None, I think. ^_^ Well on with the tale!  
  
History's Change - Chapter 2 - Mystery Letters!  
  
Harry and Tom were sitting at lunch about a week after the 'Snake Day' as they had dubbed it. And were talking in their secret language, they had discovered they could converse a few days ago, when Julia, the head lady of the orphanage, came into the room and walked over to them. "Here boys you have letters, I suggest you open them in your room, ok?" she handed them two relatively thick yellow parchment envelopes. Harry and Tom looked at the envelopes curiously as they moved to their bedrooms. When they got there tom was the first to rip into the envelope eagerly. Harry and Tom rarely got mail so they didn't care that the envelopes were funny looking. Harry read his silently while tom started to read his aloud. " 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmaster: Armando Dippet (Order of Merlin 2nd Class) Dear Mr. Riddle, We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await you owl by no later than 31st July. Yours sincerely, Albus Dumbledore Deputy Headmaster'" Tom sat down heavily on the bed as the blood drained from his face. "What does it all mean Harry? I think it's a joke don't you? I do. but then again it could be real and I don't know what were going to do." Tom said this all very quickly before starting to hyperventilate. Harry moved and sat down next to tom and started rubbing his back "calm down tom deep breaths come on." When Tom had calmed down again Harry thought it was time to think about this. "I have no idea if this is real or not but tom I don't want to get exited over this. I mean think about it. 'We await your owl'? What could that mean? I've never seen an owl before have you? And how are we going to get the orphanage to let us go?" Harry took a deep breath and lay back, pulling Tom with him. "I'm scared Tom" They lay there quietly in the dying sunlight pondering what the letters could mean, and slowly and surly they drifted off to sleep curled up together as only best friends can.  
  
*****  
  
When Harry woke up it was dark outside and Tom was lying next to him shivering. He gently shook tom awake so he could get the covers over themselves and fell back asleep.  
  
*****  
  
The next morning the were shaken awake by Anne, one of the people that worked there, and were told to get them selves ready and hurry to Julia's office because there was someone important to see them. "Wonder who it is. I don't know anyone important do you?" Tom asked looking down at Harry as they walked towards Julia's office. Harry shook his head in a negative gesture and stopped in front of a door with a glass panel on the front. Through the panel he could see the cloudy figure of Julia and another of a man with auburn hair. Tom and Harry looked at each other and gulped before Harry reached over and grasped toms hand in his and nodded to him. Tom nodded back and then reached up and knocked.  
  
************ A/N: I am so so so so so so sorry to all of my readers and I thank you very much for the positive feedback. I sort of have an excuse for not posting another chapter but I was in europe for five weeks then I had a bad case of writers block. And I had HEAPS of work to catch up on at school+_+;; 


	4. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

Dear Readers,  
  
OK, I started this Fic out with high hopes for the future, BUT as you all can see I have lost the thread of the story. I have decided to abandon writing this piece in fear that it will turn out to be really awful like my last Fic. (Which I am quite ashamed of but do not intend to take it down as I think it can be a good lesson to inspiring writers, that even if you try, your OC's can turn out to be Mary-sues lol)  
  
So, I am willing to let people continue this piece and posting it, with credit to me for the first couple of chapters, with a few conditions:  
  
Harry and Tom MUST both get into Slytherin.  
  
NO HET! This Fic was intended to be slash and will stay that way!  
  
Me to be your Beta! ^_^  
  
You can change the first couple of chapters if you want them to be darker, but I prefer it to gradually go darker on its own.  
  
They have to both go evil. I don't care how you do it but that's the way I saw it from the beginning. Or at least practice dark magic and are bastards to those other than them selves.  
  
I Must say that I will regret it if no one does take this up, as I think the idea has merit but someone with more talent then myself needs to do it to get it right. I am extremely sorry to all my readers out there, you have all been wonderful and I could never be more grateful.  
  
Apologies and Hope,  
  
SilverDark 


End file.
